Good Morning Beautiful
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: With every little brush of his fingers Kurt stirs more and more until his beautiful ocean blue eyes flutter open like humming bird wings. He blinks lazily a few times giving his eyes time to adjust to the soft light still cast on the room. Then his eyes travel slowly down his chest to where Blaine is staring contently at him.


Good Morning, Beautiful

Rain taps redundantly on the pane of Kurt's bedroom window early in the morning one Saturday. The clouds outside cast a pale blue shadow across the room through the sheer curtains. Shirts and pants lay forgotten on the ottoman in the corner and the thick blanket that had once been on Kurt's bed lay dishevelled and unused on the ground.

On the bed Blaine and Kurt lay peacefully under the thin white sheet still left on the bed. Both men shirtless, left only in boxers, are tangled together passionately. Blaine lying comfortably in Kurt's arms with his head on the older man's chest and his right arm slung lazily on top of his lover's stomach and curled into his side as if to pull him closer.

A cool gust of wind blows in through the barely cracked window and hits Blaine's bare back. Blaine crinkles up his nose and licks at his lips; the wind had stirred him awake. His eyes flutter open under slight shadows caused by his luscious eyelashes. He takes a deep breathe filling his lungs with sweet scented air. A warm heat burns under him and only then does he realize that beautiful heat is his boyfriend.

A huge dopey grin makes itself a home on Blaine's lips. He knows as long as he's with Kurt it won't fade; it never does seem to these days. The two are back in Lima for a few days to visit Burt and Carole, and a few of the old New Directions who had planned their trip the same weekend in early April.

The day before they'd gone back to McKinley to visit Mr. Schue and Finn and the new new New Directions. It was a hard concept to wrap your head around but it made sense to them. The New Directions had been the group consisting of Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Mike and Mercedes. Then the new New Directions had been those consisting of Marley, Ryder, Jake and Kitty. And now the new new New Directions were a whole new group of kids, with some pretty good talent they'd learned (although they still weren't as good as the original New Directions), but they weren't terrible.

Blaine mind flutters back into reality when Kurt makes an adorable little squeak in his sleep. It comes out breathy and unbelievably high; the essence of cute, the epitome of beautiful. Sighing happily Blaine leans up slightly to brush a few stray hairs away from Kurt's face. They stick slightly to the warm skin and Blaine giggles quietly at their stubbornness.

He settles back with his head resting on Kurt's bare chest, with his ear over his lover's heart he can hear the comforting steady beat. Listening to Kurt's heart beat had quickly become one of Blaine's favourite activities when they started dating. Sometimes they'd just lay on one of their beds in the Dalton dorm rooms and snuggle with Blaine's head resting over Kurt's heart listening to the rhythmic pattern. Even at 16 Blaine knew that was a sound he'd never get tired of and here at 26 he can still say he hasn't tired of it yet; not even after 10 years.

His fingers trace lightly over the contours of Kurt's torso, with age he'd gotten leaner and more defined and Blaine loved it; not that he hadn't loved Kurt's body before but the barely there lines defining Kurt's abs, pecks and the V above his groin drive Blaine crazy. His guitar-calloused hands feel even rougher against Kurt's soft milky skin; the sensation sends tingles throughout Blaine's body form his hair line to the tips of his toes.

With every little brush of his fingers Kurt stirs more and more until his beautiful ocean blue eyes flutter open like humming bird wings. He blinks lazily a few times giving his eyes time to adjust to the soft light still cast on the room. Then his eyes travel slowly down his chest to where Blaine is staring contently at him.

"_Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side_" Blaine sings softly. Over the years the song had become one in their playlist of many songs they deemed represented their relationship. Kurt loved far few things more than waking up and having Blaine sing it to him. "_When I open my eyes and see your sweet face; it's a good morning beautiful day._"

Blaine props himself up on the arm he'd been sleeping on. He tightens his grip around Kurt's stomach and pulls him closer until the tables have turned and he's now the one cradling his boyfriend. Kurt's back presses tightly to Blaine's chest as he snuggles in. Blaine leans down and presses a kiss to Kurt's temple and sings into his ear.

"_I never worry if it's raining outside 'cause in here with you boy, the sun always shines_" he coos romantically. He is rewarded by a soft, bubbly giggle from Kurt's lips. Again the tables turn and this time Kurt grips Blaine by the bicep and flips them over until he's straddling him; the sheet hanging around his hips. He sings the last line this time although this time it's sung impossibly softer and sweeter.

"_Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side. When I open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a…_" he hesitates slightly and leans down to kiss the man he loves. Both inhale quite loudly as their lips touch for the first time that day, sparks fly around them as their lips massage each other's with practised ease. "_…good morning beautiful day_" Kurt sings barely an inch away from Blaine's lips. He pecks them again this time shorter and chaste, leaving Blaine wanting more.

"I love you" Blaine tries instead; there will be time later for other things. Right now he wants to wrap his lover up in his arms and never let go.

"I love you too" Kurt replies softly content to oblige.


End file.
